some things just clique
by another moment gone
Summary: Multi-chapter. Seventh grade is over and so is the Boyfast, now that the Pretty Committee have their heads on right, they plan to begin summer: the right way. *Spin-off from Bratfest at Tiffany's* R&R -another moment gone-  Pairings vary
1. names and games

some things just clique

[/]

* * *

><p>(-spin-off from <em>Bratfest At Tiffany's<em>-)

* * *

><p>-:-<p>

**Massie Block**: Times are changing fast—faster than the IN-fashion, faster than the amount of boys Olivia Ryan goes through, and _faster_ than The Pretty Committee can really handle. Now that the boyfast is done, done and done, Massie finally feels on top of her game; minus the lone fact that she can't decide who she likes.

**Alicia Rivera**: Fresh blowout, bought half of Ralph Lauren's store with her Amex, and has Josh Hotz wrapped around her Tiffany banded finger, Alicia is ready—and beautiful—to dominate 8th grade alongside of her alpha. The Spanish beauty wants to throw the ultimate, unforgettable start-of-the-summer-bash; maybe a party that will be better than Massie's previous Halloween bashes.

**Dylan Marvil**: 8th grade wasn't a complete fail for the spontaneous redhead, but with a pile of credit cards and her mother's connections, Dylan plans to win the heart of the alpha's ex-boyfriend: Derrick Harrington.

**Kristen Gregory**: Blonde hair, blue eyes, athletic legs a mile long, Kristen's blue-crush style is outer than overalls. Now that Dune has returned from that mysterious island somewhere boarding the Pacific, Kristen has realized she has no interest in the surfer; considering she finds out through Alicia's notorious gossip that Dune Baxter is a _two-timer_.

**Claire Lyons**: Two words, names really, ringing in the mind of this perky blonde: Cam Fisher. Summer is just beginning and travelling plans with the Pretty Committee are in process, and she _should_ be excited but Claire can't decide if she wants Cam back. Sure she misses his weirdly-attractive multi-colored eyes, slightly favoring the one green eye over the blue one, his signature leather jacket, his gummies, and even the scent of his Drakkar Noir… but he broke her heart: multiple times. Claire has two choices: forgive and forget or ignore and move on.

_The Clique…the only thing harder than getting in is staying on top._

-:-

* * *

><p>Thanks to CliqueLover who reviewed on my story "Contagious" I've been inspired to take a break from "fix me in forty-five" (my other story) and work on this one: "some things just clique." This is a spin-off from <em>Bratfest At Tiffany's.<em> Pretend that the rest of the books after _Bratfest At Tiffany's_ didn't happen. The pairings _will_ be different from the actual series following Bratfest At Tiffany's and the events will be a little more serious/mature than Lisi Harrison's actual series, but I will do my best (Scout's honor:P) to stay as accurate and related to each character. (Note: The reader will get into the each character more than Lisi allowed with her books.)

Should I continue? Is it worth it? I've seen hundreds of spin-offs from Lisi Harrison's series, but not many of them are that great.

Is this worth continuing?

Review?

-another moment gone-


	2. boy, i think about it every night & day

some things just clique

[/]

* * *

><p>"<em>I'll get new bracelets tomorrow," Massie promised, then got scooped up in a group hug. "Let the eighth grade begin!" she shouted from inside their tight circle.<em>

"_Let the eighth grade begin!" they shouted back, living for Monday_.

*(Pretend that the excerpt above took place June 1st, not September 18th.)

* * *

><p>-:-<p>

**BRIARWOOD-OCTAVIAN COUNTRY DAY SCHOOL  
>HISTORY<br>WEDNESDAY, JUNE 16****th****  
>8:35 A.M.<strong>

The day could not move fast enough.

Drumming her freshly-done azure blue manicure-nails against the desk, Massie Block willed the clock to tick faster. _Three more minutes until Physics…and until I see the Pretty Committee_. _Also, this is the last day of school and I still haven't even planned the end of the year—_

"What was the main reason the Americans did not want to get involved in foreign affairs, Miss Block?"

Startled, the brunette lifted her head slowly with a smirk that told everyone in the entire class that she _was_ paying attention. The class practically leaned forward in their seats in anticipation to listen to their alpha disown the teacher; _this is what I live for—no boys to totally steal my spotlight_.

"Well, Mrs. Jose, the main reason Americans didn't want to get involved in the war in Europe was because—"

"—because they were isolationist," a male voice interrupted. Whipping her head around, so quickly that her freshly-blown-out locks whiplashed her face. The guy that interjected was none other than Derrick Harrington, or Derrington as the Pretty Committee liked to refer to him as.

"I asked Miss Block, not you Mister Harrington, but yes, because they were isolationist…" Mrs. Jose eyed him sternly then continued her lecture, opening up a map on the Smartboard.

A little peeved, Massie turned her head back again. Making sure her glare was genuine, she turned back around towards the front of the room again; hopefully he got the message: get out of my life.

She didn't see his response because she turned her head towards the front.

_I mean it, Harrington._

-:-

* * *

><p><strong>BRIARWOOD-OCTAVIAN COUNTRY DAY SCHOOL<br>THE CAFÉ  
>WEDNESDAY, JUNE 16<strong>**TH****  
>11:30 A.M.<strong>

"Finally," Massie breathed loudly, striding into the café with her best friends flanking her.

Alicia Rivera walked with confidence lingering behind her, a Ralph Lauren lunch box swinging from the tips of her right hand. Dylan Marvil eagerly made her way to the lunch line with money-green bills on the tips of her fingers.

"Guys, I can't wait for summer," Kristen Gregory announced at Table Eighteen, sub in hand, mouth full.

"Same," Claire Lyons said while fingering her food nervously.

"Are you going to eat that?" Dylan asked with a mouth full of lettuce, "this salad isn't satisfying."

"Sure," Claire handed Dylan her sushi, "take it all."

"Thanks," the redhead replied happily.

"Ladies," Massie began. "This summer has _gawt_ to be the best summer of our lives; next year we'll be in high-school. We won't be the alphas anymore and we'll need to climb our way to the top of the ladder."

Massie carefully met each girl's stare, making it clear that this summer was one of the most important one of their lives.

"We can't screw up again like we did this year," she revised shortly, pushing her salad to the right of the table.

"Agreed," they chorused.

Surrounding tables were filled with boy-girl tables; girls were throwing themselves left and right in front of the boys, boys were chucking bits of lunch at each other and the Pretty Committee watched in utter horror.

"I'm so done with middle-school," Alicia grumbled, glancing around the café.

"Same," Claire agreed, subtly checking her phone under the table. Massie bought her a new enV phone back in March because her Dial L for Loser phone was 'older than dirt.'

Kristen was focused on the white sheet in front of her, "Now that finals are over, I still have to worry about the four classes I'm taking over the summer,"

Massie rolled her amber eyes, "The summer's just beginning, you can't _aw-nestly _be worried about summer-school, Kris,"

"She is," Dylan confirmed, reaching for another roll of sushi from Claire's uneaten plate.

"Eat," Massie demanded, shoving the plate from under Dylan's nose to Claire's side of the table. "You've barely touched your food and I refuse to allow Dylan to gain another ounce from sushi and have to listen to her complain about it in Calc."

The blonde rolled her cornflower blue eyes but silently obliged. She reached for the sticky-rice covered roll and opened her mouth to insert the roll when she spotted the blue-green-eyed boy that has been on her mind for the past two and a half weeks.

Ever since she's gotten the text from Cam Fisher, the only thing Claire can swallow is Massie's extra Luna Bars and water…barely. The boy has been embedded in her mind for the past eighteen sixteen days.

"Stop staring," Alicia snapped, her doe-like eyes catching Claire's awe-struck gaze. "It's desperate."

Claire frowned, choosing instead to stare blankly at the phone on her lap.

**C,**

**I don't know—**

She couldn't figure out what else to say and it's taken her two weeks to come up with the three little words she has typed. Should she forgive him? What if he hurts her again? What if he dates another low-loser like Olivia Ryan, _again_? What if—

Truly, Claire Lyons is stumped.

-:-

* * *

><p><strong>Did it suck? Was it too rushed? Ack. Feedback would be lovely.<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Review replies: <span>

_Wakemeupwhenitsyesterday: _you're silly:D you made me giggle when I read the screen-name you provided; so true, kid.

_Musiciswhatfeelingssoundlike: _Hahah yeah, CLAM—maybe:P And thanks for the review!

_This is-ignorance: _aww, I love you Livvy! Thanks for your review! I definitely hope this story will be worth writing.

_Alicemaybrandonjones: _Continued(; Thanks m'amm for the review!

_Mayesha1771: _Hahaha of course, pairings will be surprise. Maybe there will be ClaireXCam, or maybe not(; Gotta keep reading! Thanks for the review!

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>

**-another moment gone- **


	3. love like this

some things just clique

[/]

* * *

><p><strong>BRIARWOOD-OCTAVIAN COUNTRY DAY SCHOOL<br>ENGLISH  
>WEDNESDAY, JUNE 16th<br>2:15 P.M.**

**-:-**

"Only five more minutes," Claire whispered under her breath, sitting closely on the edge of her chair. Ms. B was trying to cram some last minute verbs and adjectives into their heads for 'fun' but she had no one's attention.

Many things had been racking Claire's mind lately, the first being Cam Fisher, the second dawning a huge history test on WWII, and third being Cam Fisher and his text.

The biggest problem though: Summer was less than five minutes away and Cam was presumably going to camp, the exact place, with the exact person that began their rough bumpy breakup. Nikki Dalton.

Glancing to her right, she looked out of the glass see-through window into the hallway. Speak of the Devil; Cam Fisher strolled by with his hands jammed infamously in his Diesel jean pockets.

It was kind of a scene straight out of the new movie-modern-version of _Romeo and Juliet_. It was almost like the moment that Leonardo and Claire shared romantically through the fish tank at the big evening party. Only it was through a modern day piece of thick glass.

Before Cam could read her face expression, she looked away with the feeling of burning in her pocket where her enV sat patiently.

When the clock struck 2:20 P.M., and the bell rang its classic three humming bells, every Briarwood-Octavian Country Day School student leaped from their seats and rushed out the door without bothering to put their seats up.

In the hallway students were hugging each other tightly, promising to stay in touch over the summer, making future summer plans, signing the infamous Yearbook, signing each other's shirts, and ignoring the people they weren't friends with.

Summer had finally begun.

* * *

><p>-:-<p>

* * *

><p>Immediately the Pretty Committee found each other within heartbeats through the crowds and swarms of the bodies of their peers.<p>

"This is chaos," Massie grunted, shoving her way past the hives of girls that had been swarming her with goodbyes and last minute compliments. "_Chaos_, I say."

Kristen rolled her eyes with a relaxed smile, "You love it,"

Massie parted her mouth for a second but then smiled good-naturedly, "Busted."

They shared a laugh as they all linked arms and strutted down the hallway; girls parted while boys stared one last good time before the summer break. Things had finally managed to mesh a little better.

Striding for the parking lot where Isaac was waiting, the Pretty Committee stumbled in front of the exes.

"Hey girls," Kemp Hurley wolf-whistled and threw an extra wink for good measure. Josh punched Kemp playfully and threw an arm around Alicia.

She stammered and blushed slightly while leaning against him comfortably.

Derrick and Massie pointedly ignored each other, choosing instead to pretend like the goodbyes of their friends were intensely interesting.

"This year's been fun," Chris Plovert mumbled to Dylan with an apologetic half-smile. The redhead shrugged and he awkwardly looked at his feet. "I'm sorry about the pig pictures."

Dylan glanced up taken off guard but quickly recovered, "It's okay."

Cam dodged the flood of students that kept bumping him and Claire farther and farther apart. He shoved past one guy just to catch up with the speedy blonde.

"Hey," he panted, "did you get my text?"

Claire looked at her Keds for a moment, opened her mouth, closed it, opened it again, and closed it once more. Finally, she locked eyes with him for the first time in what felt like forever. She gazed at her favorable green eye and took a well-needed breath.

"I did," she said slowly. In fact she didn't just _get_ his text, she re-read it over, and over, and over again. He looked at her so eagerly that she had the strong urge to run away from him again. "But—"

"Kuh-laire," Massie yelled with a hand on her slender hip from the end of the now-almost-vacant hallway, "coming?" She stood stoically with Alicia, Dylan and Kristen flanking her with similar stances.

"Yeah," Claire replied immediately. She glanced at Cam one more time and squeaked a quick, 'talk to you later, maybe,' and jogged to the Pretty Committee.

Claire didn't have time to let Cam get in the middle of her and her summer plans.

And that's the truth, so she believes.

-:-

* * *

><p>Review? Maybe?<p>

Instead of typing out thank-you reviews, I'll review-reply privately because I hate all this typing because I am L-A-Z-Y!

Thank you for all the reviews and I hope this chapter wasn't too sucky.

Review?

-another moment gone-

Ps: I will update whenever possible, it may be once a week or it may be several times a week; it may be on the weekend, depends on the amount of reviews and the time I have on my hands. Thanks for your patience guys!


	4. never going back again

some things just clique

[/]

* * *

><p><strong>THE HARRINGTON MANNOR<br>DERRICK'S LIVING ROOM**  
><strong>WEDNESDAY, JUNE 16th 4:15 P.M.<strong>

**-:-**

"Not to sound like a total chick," Derrick said with a mouthful of Doritos, "but I really think that Cammy-boy needs to work out his issues with Clairebear _before_ he ruins the summer."

Like every good sleepover at the Harrington house, Mini, Derrick's maid and occasional mom, laid out various brands of junk food. Displayed all along the ivory-wooden coffee table in the middle of the room, chips, soda cans, cheese-balls and red-bull kept the boys satisfied. The TV blasted sound effects caused by the religious PS3.

"That was pretty girly," Kemp Hurley agreed, reaching to dip a corn chip in the present dip. "But the dude's got a point."

Cam Fisher rolled his one blue, one green eye. When he was born, he was told that his mother was freaked out that her son has two different colored eyes but straight off the bat she pulled him close in her arms and whispered, _"you'll be a real lady's man with those eyes_."

Susannah Fisher always knew what was right for Cam. The daring thing about his relationship with his mom was that she was the best mom in the world, but his older brother, Harris, pushed her away with disagreement.

And Susannah Fisher had restrictions; she was the strictest mom in all of Westchester, New York—the entire Upper-East side of New York. She barely let things slip, from scolding Cam for eating cookies before dinner, to chastising Harris for doing the same thing five minutes later, to grounding Cam (preventing him from going to the Lil' Wayne concert), to refusing to allow Jake Fisher, her husband, to lay a single hand on her angels.

"It's none of your concern." Cam reasoned, trying his best not to glance desperately at his phone that refused to vibrate with a new text message from the bright-blue-eyed blonde that had turned his world upside down.

"It is when it ruins my summer," Derrick snapped, tearing his eyes away from the video game to shoot Cam a disproving stare.

"That's true," Josh Hotz mumbled, staring intently at his phone; fingers flying across the keypad with rapid speed.

"Says the boy whose texting the girl with the nicest rack in the entire school," Kemp snorted with his infamously devious smirk intact.

Josh punched Kemp on the arm with red cheeks. "She's more than just beautiful," he grumbled.

"Better than Shrek," Plovert grunted as he stood to his feet. "That was a disaster."

"Yes it was," Kemp nodded, his fingers scuttling along the keys on the controller. "Damnit! I missed that zombie."

"You're an idiot; you should've quick-scoped." The mystery female voice caused all the boys to whip their heads around in surprise.

Leaning against the doorframe with confidence practically radiating off of her was the one and only, Nikki Dalton.

Brown curls, sapphire blue irises, and the most alluring smirk on her face, she leaned with the kind of confidence that screamed _I'm beautiful and I know it_!

"Nikki Dalton?" Cam sputtered, his eyes widening in silent surprise.

"The one and only," she replied breezily, not sparing him a double take. Instead of glancing at the boy who supposedly made real promises to her that summer ago, she sauntered easily towards the blond boy with puppy-features.

"Long time no-see Der," she murmured, her half-smirk dancing along her beautiful features.

"Nikki," he said with curved lips and his classic knowing smile.

-:-

* * *

><p>sorry I haven't updated in so long, I have these <em>huge <em>essays due this week and finals are coming up and SATS and it's all very, very stressful.

I hope this chapter makes up for it—the classic Nikki Dalton appearance was completely necessary; the plot is twisted and not quite Lisi-Harrison-like so bare with me, people.

Thank you!

Review?

-another moment gone-


	5. could i fall right next to you?

some things just clique

[/]

* * *

><p><strong>THE BLOCK ESTATE<br>THE IPAD  
>WEDNESDAY, JUNE 16th<br>3:12 P.M.**

**-:-**

* * *

><p>"Ladies," Massie clapped her hands together once, efficiently ending the murmured conversations, "summer has finally begun which <em>means<em> that we have got to throw the end of the school year bash."

"Hurray!" Alicia clapped her tan hands together in excitement, enthusiasm bursting in her brown irises.

"_But_," the brunette hissed, "I've already decided the theme."

"Tell us," Dylan pleaded.

"Well," Massie bit her lower lip.

"_Tell us_," Alicia pressed, gossip hunger burning in her voice. Claire flipped her phone open and saw _no new text messages _and _one saved draft_.

After no response from their brunette alpha, Kristen shouted, "tell us, Mass."

"Okay, okay," Massie relented with her secret smile playing on her lips. She leaned in, "ready?"

The girls, with the exception of an unenthusiastic Claire, jumped to their feet and jittered.

Massie loved the ultimate anticipation and it was evident to Claire who wasn't drawn into the theme of this year's summer bash. Cam was still on her mind, therefor, a theme for a summer party wasn't exactly one of her top priorities.

"_Sensation white_," Massie said with her infamous smirk.

"Huh?" Alicia tilted her head in confusion.

The brunette rolled her eyes, "we're going to The Hamptons beach and throwing the most ah-mazing party yet. We'll send invites tomorrow. The Hamptons will be covered in white balloons, white _everything_."

"I _heart _that," Alicia clapped.

"Agreed," Dylan said.

"What about invites we should probably—"

"Kristen," Massie scolded, "first we need to make this clear: everyone wears white dresses while we wear black ones. Is this understood?"

Alicia clapped again, "this is perfect because I just bought this new black dress—"

"Stop interrupting," Massie barked in frustration. She glanced at her iPhone Generation 4 and tried to bite back her smile.

**1 new message**

While the girls exclaimed their joy for their summer plans, Massie clicked 'read.'

**Hey Block**

Derrick texted her again; it's been about two weeks that they've been texting, him texting her first, and the frequent Skype chats. It's all she's been looking forward to—besides summer.

Their entire old bitter confrontation had been long forgotten and moved into the category of _the past_. He apologized to her after one of the Tomahawk's soccer finals. But they agreed to keep it a secret from their friends or else drama might be triggered.

Her fingers scuttled across the keyboard.

**Heyyy. Party planning!**

"Does this mean boys will be there?" Claire asked with a finger to her mouth.

"Hands out of your mouth," Massie snapped, "but yes, it does mean the boys will be coming."

Claire hesitantly pulled her hand from her greedy mouth and stared down at her cuticles with a look that made her seem confused.

"Oh."

"Is there a problem?" Alicia barked, ready to jump to her alpha's defense.

"No," the blonde said quietly, "not a single one."

-:-

* * *

><p>Review? Sorry about the lack of updates. I've been so busy and I'm not even sure when I'll be able to update this again; maybe not until next week.<p>

Thanks!

-another moment gone-


	6. i want a love like this

some things just clique

[/]

* * *

><p><strong>THE HARRINGTON MANNOR<br>DERRICK'S LIVING ROOM**  
><strong>WEDNESDAY, JUNE 16th 4:16 P.M.<strong>

**-:-**

"_Shit! _Nikki, you know Derrick?" Cam couldn't help but exclaim.

The confident brunette arched a perfectly plucked eyebrow with utter confidence that felt practically palpable. Cam had no idea how this could happen; Nikki was _his_ camp friend, er, secret.

"Of course I know her," Derrick interrupted. He took a step closer to Nikki with his charismatic smile intact. "We met at the skate-park last summer."

"That was the summer—"

"I didn't go to camp, yep," Nikki interjected. She tossed Cam a breezy stare then locked eyes with Derrick. "Are you going this summer?"

"—to camp?" Cam asked.

"No, idiot—I was talking to Derrick." She shot Cam an annoyed glare and returned her steady gaze to Derrick.

"Wait, wait, _wait_," Kemp exclaimed with his hands raised, "This is so _scandalous_." The brunette with a curly afro cackled giddily.

Cam was dumbfounded.

"I don't get it," he murmured.

"What part don't you understand?" Nikki snapped, her glare turning into icy daggers. Cam backed off, hands rose in surrender; he knew Nikki's temper and he knew it was best to leave her alone.

At Camp, life was a lot different for Cam. Cam thought of it this way: there was Summer Cam and Seasonal Cam. Summer Cam was when he let loose, forgot all about his girl—Claire—problems, The Pretty Committee, Derrick Harrington's controlling mannerisms, The Tomahawks championship, and school. Summer Cam had fun and didn't whine and just _let go_. But Seasonal Cam was more reserved, more indecisive and hesitant. Seasonal Cam paid much bigger consequences than Summer Cam.

He liked to imagine the same with the two only legitimate enough girls in his life to consider them real girlfriends. There's Nikki's Cam and Claire's Cam. Claire's Cam is sweet, caring, loving, and never, _ever_ cheats. Claire's Cam is Prince Charming and Romeo of some sorts and can't ever do harm. He's perfect.

Nikki's Cam makes tons of sloppy mistakes, vents and bitches about life at home, and the people in his life who make things difficult for him. Nikki's Cam is fearless and isn't afraid to speak his mind. Nikki's Cam only appears in the summer.

So, yes, Cam Fisher is two-faced in that sense.

"The entire thing," Cam said quietly.

Nikki sighed heavily and plopped herself on the couch comfortably. She was already confident enough to just sit down in a house she's never been in. She reached over and grabbed a handful of Cheetos and stuffed them un-lady-like into her mouth.

Kemp and Plovert stared in awe, Josh stopped mid-text to watch, Cam smiled to himself and Derrick just chuckled.

"Girls eat?" Josh asked with a smile.

"Not yours," Nikki snorted.

"This is true," Cam seconded after a moment; she was summer all over again. She walks into the room, steals the winter right out of it, smells of vanilla and sun-kissed skin, and brings along bright vibrant lights with her. She's truly enigmatic.

"So," she prompted suddenly. Her next words were careful and she measured her gazes evenly; switching from the TV where Kemp and Josh returned to greedily playing COD and Cam's guarded stare. She still favored his blue one over the green one; reminded her of the ocean. "How's Claire-Bear?"

"Wait," Derrick said, "Why are you even here?"

Nikki let out a relaxed giggle and sat back into the salmon colored couch. She titled her head back and smiled towards the ceiling.

"I just moved here two days ago. I'm here for the entire summer."

* * *

><p>-:-<p>

Shock and surprise, same difference, were still absorbing into Cam's head. How was he _supposed_ to respond to this? Seasonal Cam and Summer Cam don't clash similar to the way Claire's Cam and Nikki's Cam _can't_ be shared. It's inhumane, social suicide with Massie Block's cat-like amber glare, and really just genuinely unacceptable.

"Who are you texting?" Josh asked Derrick after a moment of observing his blond friend speedily open his flip-phone to read a text message.

Derrick turned a ripe red and couldn't contain his grin. "Block's throwing a party."

"A party? I like parties," Nikki prompted, a smirk replacing her blank void-free-of-emotion stare.

"Well," Cam started.

"When is it?" Kemp asked.

"Two weeks from today," Derrick read. He stared intensely at his dinosaur-sized-phone. With all the money Derrick's family owned, Cam always wondered why Derrick didn't get a more updated, nicer phone. But Derrick would brush Cam's and the boys' jabs at his phone and pretend to not be irritated.

"Are we going?" Plovert said, eyes still glued to the TV.

Derrick rolled his eyes, "Of course. It's a _Block Party_. You know how many hot girls are there,"

The way Derrick speaks about girls makes Cam wonder how he ever dated Massie. She's such a one-person-kind of person and Derrick is a flirty, flighty guy that can't keep everything in his pants. Massie wants a one-person guy and Derrick wants all the action he can possibly get. But then again, Cam thinks, Derrick and Massie both live for the spotlight.

"Yes!" Nikki cheered and threw a punch in the air victoriously. "I can't wait."

Josh shot Derrick a glance and Cam pretended not to notice the disproval in Josh's eyes.

"Since when do you talk to Massie Block?" Nikki asked after a moment of silence. Derrick breathed out a sigh.

"Since now," he offered no further explanation and returned his attention to Kemp's and Josh's COD session.

_Yes,_ Cam thinks dejectedly, _summer has finally begun._

-:-

* * *

><p>Review? Maybe? I made the chapter a little bit longer than usual and I'll try and update once again over this Memorial Day Weekend. Everyone: enjoy the long weekend and remember to take a few minutes to honor the soldiers who fought for our freedom and died for our country!<p>

Review while you're at it!(;

-another moment gone-


	7. this is how i am, when i think of you

some things just clique

[/]

* * *

><p><strong>THE BLOCK ESTATE<br>THE IPAD  
>SATURDAY, JUNE 19th<br>10:12 P.M.**

**-:-**

"No, Mom, I told you I need the party to—"

Massie's lecture towards Kendra was interrupted when her iPhone blasted Brittany Spears.

"Hullo?" She answered without bothering to check the caller-ID. She didn't even bother masking the annoyance that was beginning to cloud over her usually-calm voice.

"Hi, Mass?" Massie stopped chipping the left-over manicure off her pointer-finger when she heard the familiar, masculine voice on the other end.

"Derrick?"

"Hey," it sounded as if he breathed a breath of frustration, "I usually wouldn't call so late but I have kind of a semi-crisis that I haven't been sure how to tell you about."

Ever since Derrick's apology was brought up, things with Derrick were practically _perfect_. He texted a "hey(:" every day after school at 5:00pm. He brought soup to her when she was out (which is rare, but usually a spa-day) and didn't dare look at another O.C.D. girl whenever the opportunity came up. Derrick Harrington was Massie's very own shorts-wearing, soccer-loving Prince Charming.

"What is it?" She asked, attempting to contain her concern.

"Well," he began, "do you remember the girl that Claire got super jealous of? That camp friend of Cam's?"

"Uh huh," she mumbled, "what about her?"

"She's here," he said slowly, "in Westchester—for the entire summer."

Now staying calm was the only option. "Really," she tried.

"Yeah," he said matter-a-fact, "I thought I should tell you and I figured it was too big of news to text you it." He chuckled then and the calculating, the scheming, the worrying, and the basic stress slipped from Massie's mind; Derrick had an amazing laugh.

"Thanks, D." The planning and questioning would begin with this: a simple call with her semi-trustworthy beta—pronto. "Hey listen, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow at my pool. 1:30, don't forget."

They said goodbyes and the last thing on Massie's mind was the bikini planned for tomorrow's get-together with the Pretty Committee and the Briarwood boys. (Although that stress-molecule might as well have jumped on the boat of Massie's frustrated brain.)

"Yup, later," he said.

The dial-tone ringing from her iPhone was the only sound that Massie could hear; immediately she speed-dialed Alicia.

"Hi—"

"Leesh," she interrupted desperately, "this is an emergency."

"Huh?"

"Nikki Dalton? You know—the girl that sent Cam Fisher those gummies and got rejected? Well she's in Westchester for the entire summer." Massie made sure to speak slowly.

"I remember," Alicia began, "for the entire summer though? Geez, we need to do some major facebook-stalking."

The two quickly logged onto their Macs and logged into facebook.

"What was her last name again?" The Spanish beauty asked.

"Dalton."

"Got it," Alicia said after a few brief moments of silence. "Nikki C. Dalton."

"I found her too," Massie noted.

Massie glazed over the page quickly; photos of the brunette with boys, arms wrapped around her petite frame, pictures of her laughing loudly, posts from all boys on her wall—the girl had no girl friends. Massie clicked on her profile picture and quickly scanned through the numerous amounts of pictures.

A photo of Nikki with some random boys Massie didn't recognize, a photo of her laughing, an image of her and what must be her brother, a photo of her and Cam; arms wrapped around each other with the caption _bros_, a photo of her kissing the cheek of a blond boy—_Derrick?_

Massie examined the photo closely, breathing heavily into her phone, and tried to resist the urge to throw up. She leaned in towards her computer screen to get a better look at the face of the mystery-blond boy. He was blushing profusely but a smirk—a familiar smirk—was etched on his face. His blond hair was shaggy and floppy and there was a helmet on his head. Massie took another peek closer and saw the helmet had an unforgettable sticker of a phoenix—O.C.D.'s animal-mascot.

She gave him the sticker—how could she forget?—after they went to New York City for concert hosted by one of their favorites: Fall Out Boy.

"Ehmagaw—"

Alicia interjected, "Is that Derrick?"

Massie didn't need to be in Alicia's green bedroom room with the fuzzy white rug and the swivel chair autographed by all the members of the Pretty Committee—to know that Alicia was staring at the same photo as herself.

"Yeah," Massie didn't recognize the sound of her choked up voice. "I'm sure it's nothing," she added.

"Yeah, I bet it's nothing," Massie knew Alicia well enough to decipher the pity and doubt in her slightly-wannabe-Spanish-accented voice.

"Yep," Massie agreed, "he'll tell me if he wants to."

"Yeah," Alicia echoed.

"And he most definitely _will_ want to." Massie added for good assurance; assuring herself more than Alicia.

Things such as, delicate but sturdy perfect relationships, secret or not, couldn't (or wouldn't) crack within seconds—could they?

-:-

* * *

><p><strong>THE HARRINGTON MANNOR<br>DERRICK'S LIVING ROOM**  
><strong>SATURDAY, JUNE 20th 10:46 P.M.<strong>

**-:-**

"I've got to tell her, man." Derrick practically whimpered over the phone. "I feel so guilty."

The other person on the line sighed, "Maybe this is the sign saying you shouldn't have done anything to begin with."

"Yeah," Derrick agreed, "maybe."

"So what are you going to do?" The voice asked, interest registering in their intonation.

Derrick tapped his pen, a nervous habit he picked up from Massie, profusely while he pondered.

"And stop tapping the pen," the voice grumbled.

"Sorry," Derrick wasn't sorry at all, his bad habits were all curable but, _this_, this was something that only Block wouldn't make him cure. She loved his flaws—correction, she _loves_ his flaws.

"Do you like her?" the voice asked.

"Yeah," he answered furiously, "of course."

"So what's the verdict then, Harrington?"

"I'm not sure;" he admitted, "but I know if I tell her she'll be mad and if I don't she'll still be mad."

"Don't tell her," the voice answered immediately.

"Why not Dalton?" He demanded.

"Because I just moved here, D, and I already know these girls are going to hate me. This summer, I knew, was going to suck. And by you telling her what crap went down, I'm an easier target than I already am. You don't understand."

-:-

* * *

><p>Review?<p>

Perhaps?

It's easy!(:

THANKS,

-another moment gone-


	8. you've got the music in you

some things just clique

[/]

* * *

><p><strong>THE BLOCK ESTATE THE IPAD SATURDAY, JUNE 20th 12:42 P.M.<strong>

**-:-**

"Where are the boys? They were supposed to be here at least—" Massie checked her Tiffany silver watch—courtesy of William—and tapped her barefoot impatiently, "forty-two minutes ago."

Alicia frowned as Claire once again attempted to resist the strong urge to chew her cuticles in silent contemplation. No one ever seemed to know what to do when Massie was having another one of her silent rages.

The water was a clear classic-chlorinated blue it was the exact same shade as the blue in the sky. But to Massie's displeasure, there were lurking gray clouds to the far, far left of the sky.

The best part about summer, Claire believed, was the heat storms, silent bright shocking lightening and bone-trembling thunder. Claire used to call Cam and lay on her bed, her back to the bed and her head hanging off the edge, upside down, and describe to him about the many reasons she loves storms. He would listen and agree and add his own input and she would tilt her head back and close her eyes and relish the sound of his voice. Most of the time she imagined his boyish smile and she could tell he was smiling as he spoke.

As the Pretty Committee sat on expensive lawn chairs, Dolce and Cabana sunglasses were perched on the bridges of their tanned noses; they all had silent thoughts.

Doubt and insecurity, DI for short, was the last thing Massie wanted to allow leak through her careful barriers. She spent so many years practicing and training her emotions to stay intact, she spent so much time perfecting her image and her reputation and making people adore her—which usually led to fearing her. Imagine wasting all those years of hard work on a blond haired boy who wore shorts all year round with the brownest eyes ever—what a nightmare.

There was a click of the classic white picket fence closing and immediately everyone knew that the boys had come.

They expected to hear the playful rounds of disses and scolding and the whooping and the whopping, boyish traits, but instead they heard a female giggling.

Abruptly Massie jumped from her chair, titled her sunglasses down against her perfect ski-slope nose, and shot daggers in search of the female who possessed the annoying laugh.

As Massie suspected, the source of the giggle was a beautiful, petite brunette. She wore clothes from Abercrombie and Fitch and Hollister and Urban Outfitters—she was not Pretty Committee material but for some reason, Massie recognized her.

"Hi, I'm Nikki, Nikki Dalton,"

"Hi Nikki, Nikki Dalton," Massie shot back calmly, her arms picked up goose bumps as she attempted to contain her anger. This girl was familiar because she was the very same Nikki Dalton whom Alicia and her had previously facebook-stalked.

Derrick came up from behind Massie and wrapped his arms around her waist in a very friendly manner, "Sorry I'm late." He whispered in her ear before she could finish her interrogation with Nikki.

Massie pulled herself and her white summer dress away from his tan-buff arms before she let herself melt into his body. She was supposed to be mad at him—not swooning.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded calmly, ignoring Derrick's face completely. She didn't even spare him a glance.

Nikki didn't even hesitate under Massie's visibly irritated façade. "I'm a friend of Derrick's."

All of Massie's assumptions, doubts, and questions immediately clicked like a machine in her head: last summer, skate-park, camp, girl, boy, and relationship—

"That's nice, he never told me about you." Massie carefully measured her eerily calm gaze on Derrick as he struggled under the pressure of everyone's stares.

"Sorry we're late," Plovert added, sensing the obvious tension. Kemp elbowed him in the ribs and shot him a glare. "What was that for, dude?"

"You're ruining the show," Kemp hissed. Plovert shook his head adamantly.

"Why were you guys late?" Alicia asked no one in particular. Josh made his way from behind Kemp to next to Alicia. He planted a small peck on her cheek and shot her an apologetic look.

"Derrick's an idiot and he was late picking us up," he explained hastily.

Massie watched Derrick as he squirmed again.

"Anyone want to swim?" Claire tried with an overly done enthusiastic smile whipped on her face.

"I do," Cam said immediately. Claire quickly glanced at him but turned away to stare at anyone but him. She hated the way his blue eye matched the shade of blue on her bikini, the shade of the blue sky, and the same shade as her Mac Microsoft word scroll.

"Let's swim," Massie agreed in her controlled voice. She slipped off her dress, ignored Derrick's heavy stare and jumped into the pool without another thought.

Alicia slipped off her sandals as Josh did the same. She whipped off her sunglasses as Josh put down his phone. She pulled off her summer dress while Josh tugged off his shirt. She walked forward and so did he.

Right as she reached the edge, she jostled him and he fell in with a _splash_.

"Not nice Rivera," he claimed when he surfaced, he shook the water from his mop of brown hair. "You're next."

Derrick glared at Nikki for a brief immeasurable moment. "You weren't supposed to tell her we were friends," he mouthed subtly. "Now she's not going to listen to me."

"Serves you right," Nikki replied seriously, "maybe you'll learn your lesson about keeping summer-secrets."

"You're just as guilty as me," Derrick whispered as they walked towards the edge of the underground pool. "If not more guilty than me."

The brunette turned a dark shade of rose and looked away from him.

"Whatever," she snapped, and then thoughtlessly jumped into the pool.

"Let's play chicken," Kemp proclaimed excitedly.

Everyone treaded in the blue, blue water. Massie pointedly ignored Derrick while Claire exchanged small stares with Cam. Alicia and Josh shared kisses under the brilliant heat and Kemp, Plovert, Dylan, and Kristen cheered on the idea of the game Chicken.

"Sure," Massie agreed quickly, "Josh you're my partner."

Before Alicia could argue, Massie shot her a pointed look and Alicia understood the meaning. After so many years of being best friends with Massie Block, Alicia's learned to read the alpha's telepathic messages.

Josh shrugged and hoisted Massie up. Claire was on Cam, Nikki was on Derrick, Kristen was on Kemp, and Dylan was on Plovert.

"I'll watch this round," Alicia said, "Ready? One, two, _three!_"

The pairs pushed and shoved and struggled.

"Aim for her face!" Cam demanded underneath Claire, Claire just laughed and shoved Kristen.

"Let go of my hair, you idiot!" Dylan snapped as Nikki tugged Dylan's ginger curls.

"You're the idiot for curling your hair before going to the pool," Nikki shot back, with gritted teeth. "Stronger, D!"

Massie shuddered as she got sidetracked and stared at Nikki and Derrick. As much as she hated to see it, or even admit it, they were cute together. They worked well together, joked easily, and were simply themselves. Massie began to question her relationship with him.

But before she could gawk at Nikki as she hugged him with a victorious smile, Massie was down under the water and everything was dark and silent.

* * *

><p>-:-<p>

Longer chapter, longer wait. I'm sorry. Finals are so close, summer's so hot, and there's so much to do with barely any time!

Please review and I apologize for such a long wait.

-another moment gone-


	9. like a boomerang

some things just clique

[/]

* * *

><p><strong>THE HAMPTONS, POOL-SIDE;<br>SATURDAY, JUNE 27th 2:24 P.M.**

**-:-**

"Remind me again who's coming to Sensation White," Alicia examined her cuticles as Massie shuffled through the stacks of RSVPs.

"I told you," Massie sighed, "our entire grade and the freshman above us."

Alicia scowled in distaste, "Why the entire grade?"

Massie sighed once more, "I told you Leesh: we need as many connections with the kids in our school as possible."

The Spanish beauty nodded, "That makes sense. By the way, did Derrick ever tell you…?"

Massie was having a hard enough time planning this party, getting a decent tan, and trying not to rip her hair out. But whenever Alicia brought up the Derrick-secret, her entire world seemed to tighten in a suffocating, unbearably nerve-racking sensation—not that she'd ever admit that.

She flipped her hair and turned the page in _Seventeen_, "No."

Massie couldn't manage to lift her eyes and catch Alicia's expression… she didn't want to know what Alicia was thinking and thankfully, Alicia didn't offer her opinion.

Quickly, Alicia changed the subject.

"The girls come tomorrow and the boys come June 31st right? And just to confirm, the party is on August 2nd in your ballroom?"

Massie nodded and got up without another word. She slipped off her new Juicy cover-up slip and kicked her Guess sandals off. She dove effortlessly into the clear aquamarine pool and tried her best not to vomit.

-:-

* * *

><p><strong>THE HAMPTONS, BLOCK'S LIVING ROOM;<br>WEDNESDAY, JUNE 31****st**** 7:46 P.M.**

The Pretty Committee was in sleeping-bag-circle for the night. There were piles of healthy (and junk) food all around on the coffee table. There were Piers in the mini-fridge and Bean was perched on the couch snoring softly.

"Guys," Massie's tone caused everyone's conversations to simmer to a very solemn silence. "I have this tiny problem."

"What's the problem?" Dylan asked, already concerned. Usually Claire would be the first to be concerned but it appeared that she was still momentarily distracted.

"Derrick and Nikki dated," Massie breathed hard, "and he hasn't told me a single thing about it. It's as if he's trying to keep it a huge secret." She shared a knowing stare with Alicia who patted her on the back in comfort.

"What are you going to do, Mass?" Claire asked meekly, side-glancing at her always-present enV.

"I don't know," the alpha frowned, "I tried ignoring it and I hinted I kind of figured something was up with him when we texted—"

"—you text?"

"Yes Dyl," Massie rolled her eyes, "we text, ah-lot too. And he acted as if it was no big deal…"

"—but," Alicia interjected, "if it was no big deal—"

"He wouldn't be acting as if it was a secret," Dylan finished. Her emerald green eyes were wide with concern.

Kristen stuffed popcorn into her mouth and glanced at her phone in a Claire-fashion.

"The boys will be here soon," Dylan noted as she glanced at the clock wearily.

"Don't say anything guys." Massie begged.

"Fine," Claire frowned, "but you need to figure this out before—"

_Ding dong…_

"They're here!" Kristen whispered as if they could hear her.

* * *

><p>-:-<p>

"I don't even think Massie will approve of this," Josh commented snidely. He and Alicia had been conversing about the Derrick and Massie affair and from the way Alicia vaguely (cryptically) spoke, it seemed as if this Gossip Queen knew something she couldn't share with him.

"She won't." Derrick confirmed, his eyes wide with apprehension.

"Ring the doorbell already," Nikki snapped. She knew that the 'Pretty Committee' would be anything but pleased to be ambushed by this surprise guest but the plan seemed convincing. Nikki's parents were going out to some out-of-town benefit and Nikki needed a place to stay and Derrick was her only Westchester connection…

"No, you do it Nikki,"

"No—"

"I'll do it," Plovert shoved his way past them and rang the door fearlessly.

"This is going to be a hellish summer," Cam whispered to Josh. Josh nodded, his shaggy hair was falling in front of his eyes; he knew Alicia loved his hair shaggy.

"I know, dude. I know."

"Hi guys—" Massie stopped mid-sentence and mid-smile when she saw an extra Louis Vuitton suitcase, a petite body, brown cascaded locks, and clear blue eyes.

"Hi Massie," Nikki hugged a frozen-Massie and tried to ignore the tension in the doorway. "Thanks _so _much for having me, I hope you don't mind. My parents were away and I needed a place to stay and Der and I…" She trailed off, a practical smirk on dancing on her features.

"Actually I do—"

"Welcome!" Kendra came to the doorway, "boys, come put your stuff in the basement; it's been renovated to suit a playroom of some sort, don't worry. And who's this?"

Nikki had the nerve to not even squirm under Kendra's gaze. "I'm Nikki Dalton," she stuck her hand out. "I'm Derrick's family friend and my parents are away and Derrick was the only person who I knew in Westchester. I hope you don't mind, Mrs. Block."

Kendra looked startled but composed herself quickly. "Not at all, darling. Come inside. You can put your belongings in the living room where the girls are sleeping. Massie? Show her where you guys are settled."

Frazzled and refraining from grumbling, Massie faked a friendly smile and led Nikki into the living room where she walked into three pairs of wide, surprised eyes.

"Hey guys," Nikki smiled shyly, "I hope you don't mind me intruding. I really hope we can become the _best_ of friends." Nikki's bubbly enthusiasm made Massie want to eat her own vomit.

"Yes," Claire said through gritted pearly whites, "the _best_ of friends, indeed."

Massie and Alicia shot each other a disdainful glance while Kristen and Dylan remained in a suit of unfriendly silence and stares.

The best friends, indeed.

-:-

* * *

><p>Sorry it took me SO long to update. My summer has been hectic and now that school is rounding the corner, I'm paying the price for procrastinating on my summer reading. I hope I didn't lose ALL of my readers ):<p>

Sorry guys. But I'll try my best to keep this updated more frequently. Once school starts (Aug. 30th for me), I'll only be able to update it once or twice a week. Bear with me, please.

Thanks so much if you stuck with me after all this time.

And if you're bored and wasting time, you should take the time to read some of my other stories and one-shots.(:

* * *

><p>The more reviews I get on this chapter, the sooner I'll update.<p>

As always,

Another moment gone


	10. we're marchin' on

some things just clique

[/]

* * *

><p><strong>THE HAMPTONS, THE LIVING ROOM; SUNDAY, JUNE 28th 11:03 A.M.<strong>

**-:-**

"Why am I up?" Massie groggily rubbed her eyes, feeling rather disjointed today.

"Due to the fact that Kemp had to go to the bathroom a good five times, therefor, waking the rest of us up." Plovert rolled his eyes while Kemp just grinned very proudly.

Massie groaned and rolled over in her sleeping bag. "Five more minutes, please." Dylan begged against her pillow.

"Guys, let them sleep. Let's swim in her pool," Nikki offered, wide-awake and already in her bikini.

Massie wanted to vomit once again; Nikki was gorgeous _and_ skinny, even though last night she practically inhaled Dylan's Oreos.

Alicia wouldn't tolerate the look on Massie's face when Nikki suggested such a ludicrous idea.

"Actually, Mass, didn't you say you wanted to take all of us to the ocean for the day?" Alicia didn't care that Nikki didn't affect Josh; it made her uncomfortable to see Massie so upstaged. The beta raised an eyebrow and Massie practically jumped onto the little lie.

"Yeah, actually I did Leesh, thanks for reminding me; it _totally_ slipped my mind. Can all of you be ready in… twenty minutes?" She batted her eyelashes with a new-refurnished smile on her face.

"We're ready now," Nikki all-but whined and folded her arms.

"That's too bad," Claire dismissed her soundlessly, "we can be ready, Mass."

Alicia raised her eyebrows in utter satisfaction and watched Nikki shrink a little under Claire's dismissive glare. Apparently Claire's got nerves.

"Alright," Cam said before any of them could protest. He didn't want to push Claire's nerves any further.

* * *

><p>-:-<p>

Forty-five minutes later, all of the teens climbed out of the Block's large Range Rover.

"Thanks for the ride," all of them said to Issac.

They headed for the hot sand. The day was beautiful and sunny and about eighty-degrees out. It was a perfect day for the Hamptons.

"The minute we get home, we need to discuss party decorations. I'm not too concerned though," Massie told her friends thoughtfully, "the party-planners will do most of the dirty work, anyway."

"Why? Are you injured? You can't do any work yourself?" Nikki smiled innocently while Massie fought the urge to bare her teeth.

"I can, Nuhk-ew-i, but I prefer to have professionals complete my plans so that don't turn out like sixth grade parties." The alpha dared Nikki to retort with a simple glare, but thankfully, the brunette kept her mouth closed.

"I officially am in love with summer," Kristen declared with closed eyes and a smile tugging at her lips.

"I second that," Dylan grinned and laid her towel on the hot sand.

"Does anyone want to go swimming?"

No one answered Nikki immediately, not even Derrick. Massie was too busy pretending to be distracted by the ocean's significant view to notice Derrick couldn't tear his eyes away from her.

"I'll swim," Kemp took off his shirt and egged on Nikki to take off her clothes. Of _course_ he only offered because he wanted to check her out.

With the confidence of a girl who knew she was beautiful, Nikki took off her cover up and ran to the waters with laugh.

The day played like this: Nikki swam and flirted with each and every Briarwood boy while The Pretty Committee tanned and gossiped.

"It's hot." Massie announced, "I'm going to swim, any of you ladies want to join me?"

"I will," Derrick's tone made Massie think that his offer was meant to be a statement. "Let's go."

They walked along the hot sand and the salt waters licked the tips of their feet. The sun shone brightly down upon them and Massie had never felt so exposed in her life.

"Are you mad?" He asked after a moment of listening to the laughter and talking faded.

"Now why would I be mad?" She rolled her eyes and exhaled. Of course she was mad, but the thing was, Nikki wasn't with them right now, this may be the only change they'll have together alone. And since it _is_ summer…

Derrick grunted and stomped on the water a little too hard because it splashed her. With water dripping down her freshly-shaven legs, Massie lifted her head and shot Derrick a glare. She was so momentarily surprised by the cool water that she decided: _screw it_.

"How dare you?" Before he could even react to her words, he was bombarded with a cold, splash of salty water. He rubbed his eyes and when he opened them, she was already a good ten feet ahead of him and she was gaining length.

"Come back here!" He sprinted after her, his feet getting dragged beneath him as the sand sunk and the water touched his toes. She was giggling hard but she was no match for Briarwood's starting JV goalie.

"Nooo," she squealed, her laughter echoing along the fairly vacant beach. The sun beat down on the two of them as they began to grow sweaty. "Please, I'm sorry," she begged as he reached her with a devilish grin tugging at his oh-so-kissable lips.

He lifted her up effortlessly despite her wishes, and Derrick looked into her eyes with a scrutiny she didn't recognize.

As she giggled and pleaded not to be thrown in, he realized that he's never seen the Queen Bee so giddy and, well, immature.

"Block," he teased with a smile, "tell me how the water feels." And with that, he tossed her into the water with a _splash_!

When she resurfaced, she was thankful she wore waterproof makeup. "You're dead to me, Harrington."

"And what are you going to do about that?" He taunted with the biggest grin.

She tackled him and down they both went into the cool, summer salt waters. Just the two of them.

* * *

><p>-:-<p>

**THE HAMPTONS, THE LIVING ROOM; SUNDAY, JUNE 28th 9:03 P.M.**

With the showers and fresh summer-PJs on, they all gathered onto the Block's large sofa.

"What movie, guys?" It felt good to be back in charge. As opposed to walking on eggshells, Massie was feeling fairly confident that she was dancing on clouds—not that she would _ever_ tell anyone that; except maybe Claire.

"A scary movie," Dylan declared. Then the redhead turned and winked at Claire.

Claire shrunk a little in her seat. She could feel the intense stares she was receiving from Cam who was on the other side of the living room, and she felt them during the beach day…all day.

"Ladies," Massie looked at all of her friends, and pointedly ignored Nikki's stare, "remind me that we need to plan the party."

"Mmkay," Nikki answered quickly. Massie did her best not to claw the brunette who was perched a little _too_ close to Derrick.

-:-

Mid-movie (which they all decided Prom Night was acceptable), Claire couldn't take Cam's consecutive stares anymore.

She whipped out her enV and furiously typed.

**MEET ME ON PORCH 12 2NITE**

She didn't wait more than three seconds before her phone hummed with a new text message.

**OK. **

With a small sigh, Claire turned back to the movie and all but pretended to watch psychopaths chase around the naïve girls. Secretly though, she wished it could be 12:00am.

-:-

* * *

><p>It was hopefully a little longer. Next chapter will be Sensation White (depending on how many reviews I get). I'd like to thank those who did review, it was inspiring and a nice surprise.<p>

I hope you guys enjoyed this cute chapter!  
>Thanks,<p>

-another moment gone-


End file.
